NFC (Near Field Communication) is gaining wide acceptance within mobile devices and as a result, NFC radios are being included in more and more consumer devices, such as but not limited to smartphones, tablets, and ultrabooks. Thus, there may be a need for a tamper-resistant NFC reader.